Rose Petals and Chocolates
by ElaineRadley
Summary: A late fiction for Valentine's Day. Enjoy!


_** This is kind of a sequel to "Vanilla and Spice." It should have been up for Valentine's Day but alas, it was not to be. Still, only a day late isn't too bad. **_

* * *

With Zoë, it had been easier. She'd been like a Praying Mantis, always poised to bite his head off so he'd just given her wide berth and comfort from a safe distance. It was hard to tell where he stood with Gillian. Her moods fluctuated so quickly these days that he was caught in the constant state of walking on eggshells. She might be in tears one moment, glowing the next and chewing him out seconds after that. It was dizzying and headache inducing but worth it, especially when she glowed, which usually involved an ocean wave of baby activity.

The tight skirts and dresses were gone. He'd mourned that particular loss for a while but he'd moved into acceptance, knowing it was only temporary. And gone were the heels when the backaches arrived. In came bright pink high top Converse, maternity jeans and loose blouses. She'd become Gillian extra casual and although he still missed form fitting, he found her adorable and sexy regardless. After all, he was privy to what lie below.

She was 8 months pregnant and despite all the aches, pains, swollen feet and Braxton Hicks, the fact remained, this was the last Valentine's Day they'd have alone. Well, okay, that wasn't completely true. They weren't _alone_ alone since Emily dropped by on a semi-regular basis but it wasn't quite the same thing.

Cal watched her through the sidelight, sitting at her desk, working, stretching, working, rubbing her back, working, shifting from side to side. He wanted to make this time easier for her but despite his good intentions, he knew it was virtually impossible. He _could_, however, try to take her mind off all her discomfort. At least for a little while.

* * *

She'd hardly seen him. Sure, it had been pretty busy at the group but despite that fact, she'd expected something, well, _anything_. It was Valentine's Day after all. But the hours slid by with barely a word and on top of it all, he'd left early. She didn't know whether to be hurt or angry. So she decided on both with a dash of annoyance and sniffles to round it all out.

"Cal?" Gillian stepped through the door, dropping her purse on the side table. It was a little too quiet and anger took a backseat to a trace of fear. His car was in the driveway so he _had_ to be here. Unless something was wrong.

She ventured deeper into the house, frowning but keeping her calm. That's when she saw the surface of the coffee table. A single red rose lie across a tiny box of Richart Chocolates. She'd moved out of her vanilla obsession a few months prior and her mouth watered in anticipation as her heart kicked up and swelled in her chest…_he didn't forget_! But instincts and prior experience dampened the surge of enthusiasm. She immediately turned suspicious. _What had he done now?_

"Cal?"

"Yeah darlin'?"

Startling, a gasp popped from her as her gaze landed at the mouth of the hallway.

Cal was leaning against the wall in dark dress pants but his white shirt was unbuttoned and hanging open to reveal his lean chest. Warmth flushed through her as her skin prickled, her body shifting from suspicion to an entirely different agenda.

"You scared me!"

He smirked, stepping forward, hand outstretched to take hers. "That's not all is it?"

The tease was loving, matching his expression but his eyes were dark.

Not needing encouragement, she took his hand. "What are you doing? I can barely walk let alone anything else." That wasn't completely true but as she'd gotten bigger, creativity had become key.

"Your bath is waiting luv."

"Bath?"

He led her down the hallway and into the bathroom. The lights were out but dozens of candles flickered and danced across the room. The tub was filled and pleasant warmth and a floral essence filled the air. She blinked several times to make sure she was in fact seeing rose petals skimming the surface of the water.

"Oh my God."

Cal had stepped aside but now came up behind her, hands gliding over her hips, lips brushing the divot behind her ear. She could smell his cologne and it made her slightly dizzy. "Ready to be pampered?" His voice was barely a whisper, accent thick, her goosebumps immediate.

"Uhhhh…"

"Would madam like assistance?" His kissed her neck, his warm breath eliciting a shudder.

Nodding, Gillian let herself go. It wasn't even a conscious decision. She only knew she loved him and trusted him implicitly. All negative emotions from earlier evaporated leaving little memory they'd ever even existed.

Cal slowly undressed her, instructing her to lean on him as he removed her shoes, holding her hand as she stepped from her jeans and panties, caressing her skin as he pulled her top up and over her head. Although arousal was plain on his face, he made no move to do anything else. Standing before her at her most vulnerable, he tenderly kissed her lips before assisting her into the tub.

The water felt and smelled amazing. Not too hot to be detrimental to the baby but warm enough to relax sore muscles and a recently frenetic mind.

Cal turned away for a moment just before the soft sounds of Etta James filled the bathroom. Not too loud but enough to swirl around Gillian and help her further unwind.

She heard a pop and a moment later he was handing her a champagne flute. "Sparkling apple-grape of course." His smile was genuine and it caused that little flutter inside her to spread and fly.

"Thank you." She took a sip before resting it at the corner of the tub.

"You're very welcome darlin'. Take your time. I'll be back to check on you."

Confused, she looked up quickly but he was already kneeling down and pressing his lips to her brow. His hand trailed across her shoulder, down her arm and into the water to curl his fingers with hers. "Can't think this is it, yeah?"

For the briefest of moments she thought about pulling him in with her but the logistics of two adults and one huge baby bump in the smallish tub detracted from the image. She satiated herself with untangling her hand from his, cupping the back of his head and kissing him thoroughly. Warm turned to hot very quickly as he leaned in further, caressing her mouth with his lips and tongue, pulling away only when they were both breathless.

"Dangerous Gill. This is about you, not me." His tone had gone raspy and she smiled, pleased that despite her current shape, he still found her desirable.

He gave her another peck before slipping away.

Her eyes were dipping in relaxation and fatigue from the day when he returned.

"Need a refresh of warm water?" Cal sat on the edge of the tub and dipped his hand in, grazing over her knee in the process. "Or are you ready for the next phase?"

_Next phase?_

Curious, her eyes opened a little wider. "And what would that be?"

"Have to vacate the tub to find out."

Her nod was tentative. "Did you bring the cable and winch?"

"None of that." A slight twist of disapproval tweaked his mouth as he tenderly stroked her face. "You're gorgeous."

She didn't feel gorgeous but his face held no lie. Somehow, in that moment, she loved him even more.

Without a whole lot of effort on his part, he helped her to his feet and wrapped her in a bath sheet.

"No pajamas?"

"Nope."

Heat once more rushed to the surface of her skin but he just grinned. And it wasn't lecherous in the least. She was proud and impressed that he was trying so hard to be good. She wasn't sure if she could be equally reserved.

"Come along then." His arm curled around her waist.

The bedroom was warmer than normal to keep her from catching a chill. Pillows were strategically laid out across the mattress to support her hips and torso without putting undo stress on her stomach. He tossed aside the bath sheet before guiding her down to have full access to her back.

A sigh escaped her lips as he poured a small amount of massage oil into his hands and began to softly knead her muscles and stroke her flesh. Senses already heightened, she flushed even more but he made no comment, intent upon his task. He paid special attention to her lower back since that took the brunt of her growing belly.

"God Cal, that feels good." She murmured into the pillow, eyes closed, almost drifting off.

His chuckle was low as he continued to move talented fingers and strong hands across her skin.

Catching her before she fell asleep, he urged her onto her back so he could concentrate on her shoulders, arms and legs, pausing to tenderly kiss her belly. He glanced up at her when the baby rolled over, his eyes wide with amazement. Letting his hand rest against the bump he wriggled up to kiss her lips. Moments ago she was almost asleep but his mouth on hers had her snapping back to attention. It was soft and slow but the burn inside her rose quickly as she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold him securely. Their lips moved together as one, nibbling and jousting, both very familiar with the wants and needs of the other. Cal soon moved to glide kisses across her cheek and down her neck. His words were a little muffled but she heard him nonetheless. "Ready for the climax Gill?"

"Hmmm…does it involve the chocolate in the living room?"

His laughter was teasing. "If that's what you wish." He began to slide away but her fingers curling around his bicep brought him to a halt.

She could barely catch her breath as her insides simmered. "Did…you have…something else… in mind?"

"Maybe." Cal pressed warm lips against her temple and down to her lips. Paused for a deeply passionate kiss before he moved lower on her body.

Her gasp was loud in the quiet of their bedroom. _Holy…!_

Cozy and happy, Gillian lay on her side nestled under the comforter, hand resting across Cal's heart. His shirt had gone missing but that's all. As he had stressed, it was all about her and all for her, declining anything reciprocal.

"Happy Valentine's Day darlin'." He kissed her forehead and she smiled against his shoulder thinking about how far they'd come.

"Our last Valentine's Day alone. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"That it is luv."

"Next month he'll be here." She could hear amazement in her own words.

His arms tightened around her just a bit more. "A new phase for us." He sounded equally stunned but she heard the smirk return with the next words. "Need to kick up the good stuff now cuz it'll be fleeting later. You know, relegated to quickies at the office, in the bathroom, copy room, back of the car…"

The laughter vibrated through him as she gave him a smack before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
